


Bending Can be Fun

by dofensphinx



Category: LOK - Fandom, Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, F/M, dub-con, waterbending smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of trying to fight Amon, Korra decides to try a different approach to showing him just how fun bending can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending Can be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, besides it seemed like a good idea at the time.

As he woke, he could feel the cool air brushing against his skin. It wasn’t completely unpleasant…but it was still concerning, considering that the last thing he could remember was being fully dressed. As he attempted to move his arms to touch his face, his mask still had to be there, whoever had him couldn’t have removed it. His hands couldn’t move, he was tied to…judging from the softness beneath him a bed.

Naked.

On a bed.

Chained down.

…was this one of the Lieutenant’s jokes? If so, someone was going to see just how he reacted to such things. This was humiliation, no joke should have been taken this far. Yes there had been a few times that he had encourage pranks among the Equalists, it made them believe his messages about family more. But this was too far.

“Awake…?” that voice, he knew that voice. Normally tinged with fear or the static of a radio was added to it. He could still know that voice, he had memorized it, like everything else about his enemy.

Fingers hooked into the blindfold over his mask, ripping it away with force. There she was, the Avatar, standing over him, wearing only his coat and a pair of panties. The coat open slightly, the swell of her breasts just barely revealed to him. Her hair was hanging free, the thick waves falling down her back.  
Amon wasn’t stupid…and he wasn’t with out his hormones. The sight of such a beautiful woman standing over him, in such provocative clothes, the blood ran straight to his   
crotch. He could feel the slight rising of his cock, and scowled underneath his mask as Korra smirked at the movement.

Her fingers touched his binding gently, making sure they were still tight as she leaned over him. Her breasts dangled over his face, the dark points of her nipples standing out straight. She was just as excited about this as he was…

“You shouldn’t get so easily excited…we have all night”, she dragged out the night, her tongue probing against her lips gently. “I bet you’re wondering just what the hell we’re doing here huh?”

Amon’s eyes narrowed, looking back at her face instead of those enticing breasts, “Yes…I suppose you could say that Avatar”, confused, amazed, intrigued. You could say that he was all of those things right now, though most of those thoughts were forced out by his every increasing arousal.

Korra dipped her fingers into a ball on the night side table, her fingers flicking the droplets of water at him. The goose bumps formed where the cool water touched him, a gentle gasp escaped his lips. “You see…I’ve always known you wouldn’t be able to learn how to enjoy bending through words so I thought”, she gave a gently motion with her hand, the tendril of water floating up form the bowl, “We’d try something a little more physical”

She wasn’t…this girl was half his age if not more and she was going to do something like that to him. It wouldn’t stand, “I will get you back for this Avatar!” he attempted to arch himself up, the bindings holding him down creaking as he did so.

Korra didn`t say a word, just directed the tendril of water over to him, just resting low enough above his chest so he could feel the chill form it. Slowly, so slowly that the water almost didn`t seem to be moving, the Avatar moved the tendril down to his chest. Running down his neck gently, he hissed, it numb his skin were it touched. It wasn`t wet, she had too much control for that.

“You really like this huh?” she purred, the tendril thinning out considerably as it traced down his chest, feeling like one cool finger. The thread worked its way down to his nipple, the tip flicked against him gently, Korra allowing some moisture to get through. The feeling was like a tongue dragging along his skin.

The gentle pressure was almost too much, it had been so long since he had a real sexual encounter. Even being teased at the hands of his enemy by something that he hated so much with enough to get him hard.

“Starting to see how good bending can be?” slowly, with control that only came form training at the hands of a master, (Not that he thought her master had ever thought she would use her bending like this) Korra pulled another thread out of the bowl, bending it to his other nipple. The thread preformed the same action as its partner, only increasing the pleasure he gained form it.

She seemed to glance away from his chest, her eyes trailing down to his cock, already hard as rock. He would never live this down, becoming so erect form something so disgusting as bending.

“Damn…you know if everything was different, I might see how that would feel inside of me…but giving up my virginity, just to torment you…nah, not worth it”

Amon couldn’t believe how casual she was being about all this, taking up giving up her virginity to him. Even if the thought did excite him, form this position she would have to ride him…he could watch the Avatar scream out in passion, passion that he was giving her. He was brought out of his fantasy by Korra’s gentle laughter, “Ooh, looks like someone’s leaking a bit”

One of her tendrils swept down to his cock, brushing against the head. Amon bent his head foward slightly, Korra was right, there was pre-cum collecting on the head. “Avatar…”, the growl came from deep in the back of his throat, clearly displeased with the teasing.

“Mm is that an Avatar get on with it and make me cum so hard that I’ll never have another sexual experience without comparing to me or is that an Avatar let me up so I can fuck your brains out? Becuase it better be the first one or I’m leaving you here and I’ll call your Equalists buddies”

He didn’t doubt that she would leave him here, she wasn’t stupid enough to untie him and having planned this whole thing showed him she was more devious then he had thought.

“…the first one”, he grumble reluctantly, his lips pulled back into a sneer beneath his mask.

Korra smiled, taking her smaller tendrils away from him, she spun a large tentacle out of the bowl. She slid her fingers into it, wiggling them around gently until the whole was the right size and shape.

The tentacle bent down to his cock, slipping down over him. It was warm, compared to the previous water. And the shape…she had formed it somehow to feel almost like a real vagina…that was impressive.

“I worked hard to get it like that, do you like it…?” she purred, leaning in closer again, sliding father down.

He had to admit, if only in the privacy of his own mind the idea that she had worked so hard to do something like this, create a sheath form water that was nearly identical to her own pussy. Amon moaned, unable to keep the noise instead his throat, his hips arched upwards into the sheath.

Korra’s eyes closed, her hands moving in gentle movements to begin moving the water like it was a real person sitting on his hips. It was lovely, such a good feeling. He closed his eyes, he could almost see the Avatar sitting here, her hands pressed against his chest, head tossed back as she was fucked by him and only him.

Amon’s head tossed backwards, crying out as he came into the watery sheath. Korra smiled gently, pulling the water away, taking his semen with it as she dropped both into the bowl. She grinned, “Your clothes on the floor, but this jacket…”, she examined it, continuing to grin, “I’m keeping this”

The Avatar’s fingers shot out, striking against his neck. His eyes widened, his head falling back against the pillow, she had copied a Chi blocking move and used it on him. Amon’s eyes closed as he faded into the darkness.


End file.
